A Family for the Loners
by Avii Flynn-Fletcher
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are brothers that have been through lot can't and seem to catch a break. They long for a familly that will accept them but have been hurt to many time to trust anyone but each other
1. Chapter 1

** hey guys how's it going people I've missed writing it's been way to long but I've written this new story and I hope you enjoy it so without further ado here's my story.**

* * *

><p>"is she gone yet?" Ferb asked his young brother from his spot in the door frame<p>

"yeah, she just drove off" answered the red-head who was seated at the window in the living room

"good" Ferb said leading the way to their shared room "did you do what I told you to do?"

"yep I have it in my backpack" he smiled

"awesome phin let's go" he commented before climbing out the window and down the fire escape his brother close behind, they walked around town in a comfortable silence stopping at their destination. Phineas pulled out a box from the bag on his back and handed it to Ferb

"nice work phin, as usual it looks perfect" Phineas smiled watching as his brother entered the building, exiting minutes later

"how did it go?"

"smoothly like always"

"cool"

"wanna go to the park?"

"sure" the two walked for a couple more blocks before reaching the park

"Ferb look it's Bartholomew" he yelled running over to the park bench where a teal monotreme was currently sitting

"nice to see you again boy"

"we've missed you so much Bartholomew you look hungry Ferb can we get him a hot dog"

"I don't see why not, do you want ketchup or mustard?"

"umm both" the red head replied happily causing his brother to chuckle

"ok I'll be back" He said walking off returning with three hot dog, handing one to his brother and placing one in front of the platypus

"Thanks Ferb, your gonna love your hot dog Perry these are the best in town"

"Perry, what happened to Bartholomew?" Ferb asked with an amused smile

"Perry has a nicer ring to it" the three ate in silence until Phineas spoke up once more "hey can we take Perry home with us?"

"we can't phin we both know she wont allow it"

"please Ferb he's a platypus he doesn't do much she won't even notice he's there please?" he begged with hopeful eyes causing his brother to sigh

"fine he can come home with us"

"yay you hear that Perry you get to come home with us, thank you Ferb!" he exclaimed giving his brother a loving hug that was immediately returned

"I need to stop giving you what ever you want" he smiled letting go of his brother his demeanor changing

"what's wrong" Phineas asked following his gaze to were a man was pointing at them while talking to a cop

"it's time to go home phin" Ferb said sternly

"ok lets go Perry" he said placing the mammal on the ground, rising from their bench he tried to zip up his bag as they causally strolled over to the park entry way stopping dead in their tracks halfway

"excuse me boys can you come here for a minute?" the unknown voice asked causing the sibling duo to turn around

"hello officer I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb how may we help you?" he said happily hiding the slight shock he felt it wasn't like they haven't been in this situation before but it was very rare that they'd be approached by someone about their actives only being caught a few times

"afternoon boys this man here says that you boys conned him by giving him a cell phone box full of rock passing it off as an unopened return in order to get a refund he insist that it was the two of you so I'm gonna need to have a look in your bag for proof"

"with all do respect sir we'd feel more comfortable if we had proof that you had a search warrant with you" the red smiled

"and as much as we would like to be service to you we need to get home before are mom has a panic attack, sorry if we wasted your time, come on phin" Ferb said grabbing one of Phineas' hands continuing their previous walk towards he exit leaving the two older males stunned

"bye we wish we could have been more helpful to your search" Phineas said still unsuccessfully trying to zip up his bag, tripping over his own feet and into his brother, knocking them both to the floor the contents of their backpack spilling onto the ground displaying all the items they used for their scheme

"I told you it was them"

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb sat quietly together on a bench in the waiting room of the Danville police station when a short a woman around her early 40s came into the room with a plate in her hand<p>

"afternoon Mrs. Van Stomm how are you today?" red head greeted

"I'm good sweetheart would you guys like a cookie" she asked passing them the plate before sitting at her desk

"Thanks" they both said taking a cookie off the plate before handing it back to her

"I just got off the phone with Linda she'll be here soon" she said her eyes falling upon the teal mammal under the bench "who's your friend?"

"oh that's Perry he's our pet platypus" he smiled

"well he's a cute little fella" the three of them talked for good 15 minuets until they where interrupted by a tall redhead also in her early 40s entered the room sending the two disappointed look, causing both boys to lower their heads

"I am very disappointed with you boys right now defrauding the local pawn shop, sassing an authority figure what were you two thinking? I'll tell you what you were thinking, nothing that's what you were thinking, you should be ashamed of yourselves I…boys go wait for me by the car" she ordered pinching the bridge of her nose trying to calm herself down the other woman giving the boys a sympathetic smile as she watched Ferb grab his brother's hand leading him out the room the little monotreme right behind them

"sweet boys" she smiled getting the red-heads attention "your doing a great job with them especially considering the circumstances"

"they can't keep acting like criminals that's no way to find a permanent home and those two are running out of chances"

"Don't be to hard on them Hun, they've had a lot of bad times, being tossed around and having to fend for themselves since they were little and unfortunately stealing and conning people is how they get by, it's also hey they gain attention but it's just a phase they'll to breakout of it" she said with a reassuring smile

"unfortunately we can't afford to wait for that to happen" she answered before going in the same direction of the boys "get in the car boys we need to have little talk" the two did as they were told buckling up before she started up the car

"I can't believe you two, you boys promised me the last time you got caught that you would stop this and two months down the line you two throw all that work out the window" she paused sighing "you guys we're doing so well what possessed you guys to start this up again what are you trying to gain?"

"we're sorry" Phineas whispered

"I know you boys are you always say your sorry but then you go back and do it all over again, it's getting out of hand and sorry wont be able to cut it any more if this continues I'm going to" she stopped hesitating a bit "I'm going to have to place you guys in separate homes"

"What, but Mrs. Flynn-Fletchher you can't do that to us" Ferb could tell his brother was about to cry from the broken tone in his voice

"I don't have a choice Hun, I've tried to be calm and patient with you boys but if this behavior keeps up then it's over... I'm sorry but at this point it's out of my hands this is your last chance one more slip up and I'll be forced to split you up" she said as she parked the car "we're here" the boys shuffled out the car and made their way to the door

"Ferb before I go I have one more thing to say to you" handing the keys to his brother Ferb ushered him inside and then walked to the car

"yes Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher"

"sweetie as the older brother it's your job to keep you and Phineas off of this road your heading down I'm counting on you to make the right choices for both of your sakes please do not let me down"

"I promise that we'll do better, you have my word"

"good, I'll see you boys in a few weeks" she made sure that the green haired boy made it into the house safely before driving off to her own home.

This was going be a stressful summmer for all of them

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter one is posted i'm sorry if this is a bit confusing, i'll try to fix it in chapter 2 I'd love to know what you guys think and if you have any questions tell me and I'll try to answer them. <strong>

**Bye people **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been to long so I'm gonna skip over the part where I talk for a long time and let you guys dive right into the story.**

* * *

><p>When Ferb entered the apartment he found his brother nowhere in sight<p>

"phin, phin where are you?" he called making his way to their room when the got no answer. when he reached the bedroom they shared he noticed that the window was open letting his curiosity get the best of him he walked towards it only to see the red head sitting on the fire escape petting the platypus on the head

"are you ok?" he asked climbing out the window and sitting next to his brother

"would she really separate us" Phineas asked his voice breaking

"I...I don't know phin she was really upset and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher is not one to make false threats"

"but she can't take you away from me" he said his eyes filling with tears

"and she won't" he said pulling his brother into a hug "I'm not going anywhere"

"promise?"

"promise" he said wiping away the stray tear running down his brother's cheeks "come on let's get Perry something to eat since he didn't finish his hotdog"

"okay" he answered with a soft smile following his brother through the window. they made it half way down the stairs when the red head realized something "um Ferb what do Platypuses eat beside hot dogs" the question stopping Ferb right in his tracks

"I not sure"

"then what do we do"

* * *

><p>"hello and welcome to Pet Ville I am Vivian Garcia-Shapiro the owner, how may I help you two fine boys"<p>

"hello ma'am do you by chance happen to have any platypus food"

"as a matter a fact we do, here my daughter will help

you find what you need" she said before turning towards a room behind here "Isa"

"yeah mom?" a young girl said walking out the room

"Isa be a dear and help these two boys while I finish up some work in the back"

"sure thing mom"

"thank you sweetie" she said before heading into the room her daughter had just left from

"hi I...I'm Isabella" she stuttered looking at the red head

"hi I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb, could you show us where you keep your platypus food?"

"of course, right this way" she answered walking from behind the counter and to the last aisle of the store " here you go platypi supply if you need anything else I'll be up front"

"thanks Isabella" he said walking down the aisle " wow Ferb I never new there were so many items for platypuses where do we start?"

"well first we have to get the food for Perry after that we can look around for anything else he may need" the green haired lad said as the two of them looked at the different items "hey Ferb what about this?" he asked pointing at a large bag of food

"nice eye phin" after get some additional items the two made their way to the front of the store

"wow did you guys find everything that you needed?" Isabella asked with a giggle looking at the armful of items each brother held

"yep from food to shampoo" the red-head said with a smile

"well here let me get my mom to ring this stuff up for you guys" she said leaving

returning seconds later with her mom

"hello boys did you find what you were looking for?" she asked scanning the items while her daughter placed them in bag

"yes ma'am"

"alright boys that'll be $35:49" Phineas watched as his brother handed the woman 2 twenties

"Thanks for your help Isabella" he said grabbing some of the bags "oh and Ferb says you can keep the change"

* * *

><p>"Perry we're back" Phineas smiled entering their bedroom with the bags "Perry? Perry? Ferb, where's Perry?"<p>

"he's not in the room?" he asked entering the room

"no, you don't think hey ran away do you?"

"of course not phin, he probably just went downstairs to explore the apartment lets just find him before..."

"Phineas, Ferb I'm home" said a voice followed by the sound of a door slamming

"oh no what are we going to do?" Phineas asked panicking

"uh help me hide the bags in the closet"

"boys are you here?"

"yes ma'am we'er coming" he called out leaving the room

"but wait, what about Perry?"

"we'll have to look for him later phin you know how she gets when we keep her waiting" he whispered as they walked down the stairs

"hello miss. Champmen"

"Hello boys how was your day?"

"it was fine ma'am, um is there anything we can do for you?"

"actually there is I'm having the girls over tonight so I need you two to be dears and make this place to completely spotless"

"Yes mama, we'll get right on it"

"good I'll be in my room if you need me" she said walking towards her room

"now what, how are we suppose to find Perry if we have to get this place cleaned too?"

"we'll split up you clean the kitchen, I'll clean the living room and we can look for Perry while we clean"

"ok" the red head answered walking over to the sink to start on washing the dishes while Ferb went to fetch the vacuum. Phineas turned off the tap water once the sink was filled with bubbles from the dish soap listening to the soft hum of the vacuum as he started scrubbing the plates, cups, and utensils. He was broken out of his thought by the subtle clatter of plates looking up he spotted a teal item, who's tale was bumping up against the plates in the open cabinets

"perry how'd you get up there? you need to get down before you get hurt" he said reaching for the platypus causing him to waddle over to the other side of the cabinet knocking plates down to the floor and into the sink as he went "perry no stay still" after minutes of an unsucessful pursuit phineas went into the living room to get his brother.

"Ferb?"

"yes?... phin what happened to you?" he asked looking at his brothers soaked state

"I found Perry"

"where?" he chuckled "in the shower"

"no he's in the kitchen cabinet and I can't get him down. will you help me?"

"sure"

"a platypus did all this" he asked looking at the disaster zone that was once their kitchen shattered glass and water all over the floor.

"not on purpose he was just trying to get adjusted"

"where is he?"

"in there" he answered point at the cabniet left to the sink Ferb walked over to the cabninet opening the door to reveal a tiered platypus, reaching up he gently took him off the shelf and handed him to his brother

"here take him to our room and change you clothes before you get sick"

"ok" he said following his brothers orders before returning downstaris to help him clean the mess. after a couple mintues of silence phineas spoke up

"perry said he's sorry about the mess, he just got overly excited it won't happen again."

"uh-huh"

"Are you mad at us?" he asked when his brother didn't answer

"no I'm not mad, I know you didn't mean for this to happen" he said sweeping up the broken glass "but phin you have to be more careful like Mrs. Flynn Fletcher said we can't afford to mess up anymore"

"I know"

* * *

><p>"nice work boys you did an excellent job with the house, I knew there was a reason I've kept you two around" she smiled "now run along to bed" she said making a shooing motion with her hands<p>

"but it's only 7:30"

"are you talking back to me!" she yelled causing the red head to flinch

"no ma'am"

"good now go on to bed and I'll see you in the morning"

* * *

><p>"I hate when they do this" the red head wheezed "and it's not good for their health I mean honestly if doing it doesn't kill them the smell sure will" he ended his statement with a harsh cough<p>

"do you want me to get your inhaler"

"no I just need to get out of this room can we stay out side for awhile"

"sure" Ferb walked over to the window, opening it and letting his brother step out first before following him out

"why do you think people do things like drink and smoke?"

"well there are lots of reasons that people drink and smoke people like Miss. Champmen and her friends do it for fun other people do it when there under a lot of stress and..." "is that why dad use to drink a lot, because he was to stressed out" he asked patting Perry on the head

"yeah that's why dad use to drink" he answered nodding his head leaving the two in a comfortable silence to look at the stars. Ferb woke up with his back against the wall and his little brothers head in his lap

"phin... Hey phin wake up" he said shaking his brothers shoulder gently

"what happened?"

"we fell asleep outside again"

"oh" the red head yawned

"come let's get down stairs and survey the damage"

* * *

><p><strong>Awsome I can Happily say that chapter 2 is finished and Chapter 3 is on it' way. <strong>

**This is avii say peace out dudes**


End file.
